Due to its wide bandgap and high critical breakdown electric field, gallium nitride (GaN) transistors are great candidates for high voltage applications. High voltage applications may include power converters, (radio-frequency) RF power amplifiers, RF switches and other high voltage applications. However, simple transistor architecture, namely, having a single gate, source and drain, is not able to take advantage of these electrical properties. Such GaN transistors fall short of realizing the maximum breakdown voltage dictated by the material properties of GaN because drain electric field lines concentrate at the edge of the gate and causes premature breakdown. The concentration of electric field lines is the result of complex interactions in the device and is typically experienced by most transistors regardless of material used for the channel. However, the electric field line concentration is particularly problematic in GaN transistors due to the high voltages.